아틀란티움 제국
아틀란티움 제국은 오스트레일리아의 뉴 사우스 웨일스 주에 위치한 비종교적, 포용적, 개혁적인 로비 그룹이자 초소형국민체이다. 초소형국민체:외로운 행성의 수제작 국가들이라는 책은 아틀란티움을 '수많은 초소형국민체들의 지나친 자기포장과 과시에 대한 효과적인 약'이자 '대단히 정교한 국가 실험체, 그리고 완전히 진지한 주권체 주장의 예'라고 표현했다. 아틀란티움에 대한 책의 소개란에는 이 나라를 그것의 '진보적이고 개혁적인 정책'에 대한 지지에 주목하며, 나라를 '비종교적, 합리적 이상세계'로 특징짓는다. 아틀란티움이 지지하는 정치적 운동에는 제한 없고 국제적인 운동의 자유, 낙태의 자유, 안락사의 자유, 그리고 10달 달력의 채택 등이 있다. 역사 아틀란티움은 1981년에 3명의 시드니 청소년들(조지 프란시스 크룩생크, 제프리 존 더간, 클레어 마리 쿨터)에 의해 건국되었다. 이들은 나르위 시 남쪽 외곽의 땅 10제곱미터를 영토이자 수도로 선포하고, 크룩생크를 국가 원수로 임명함과 동시에 황제 조지 2세의 칭호를 선사했다. 제프리 더간은 수상으로 선출되었다.재임 1982~1986 이후 다미안 스콧과 케빈 파누치가 수상직을 역임데미안 스콧 (2대) - 1986~1988 케빈 파누치 (3대) - 1988~1990 했으나, 1990년에 건국에 기여한 국민들이 대학을 졸업하고 각각 다른 지역으로 이주하자, 국가는 임시 폐쇄되었다. 1999년, 크룩생크는 시드니 외곽 포츠 포인트의 한 아파트를 구매했고, 얼마 안 지나 국가는 (국민 유치에 필수적인) 웹사이트 개설과 함께 다시 부활했다. 임페리움 프로퍼(황가)로 알려진 이 61제곱미터의 아파트는 바로 아틀란티움의 두 번째 수도가 되었다. 시드니에서 남서쪽으로 350km 떨어진 지역에 오로라 도로 알려진 0.74 제곱킬로미터의 땅으로 2008년 1월 12일에 영토가 이전되자, 세 번째 수도인 콘코디아가 만들어졌다. 아틀란티움 누리집은 오로라 도를 아틀란티움의 '국제적인 행정 수도, 기념비적 위치 그리고 영적인 중심지'라고 묘사한다. 영토(오로라 도) 오로라 도는 총 0.74 제곱킬로미터의 면적을 자랑하며 4.5 킬로미터 길이의 국경을 가지고 있다. 이것은 총 4개의 행정구역으로 분할되어 있다: 힉키 구오로라 도의 반 정도를 차치한다, 더간 구오로라 도의 남쪽 3분의 일을 차지한다, 콘코디아 수도 구행정구역 중 유일하게 영구적인 거주와 개발이 허용되어 있다, 그리고 이달리아 특별구2번째 수도였던 임페리움 프로퍼를 이어 받은 행정구역이다.가 그것이다. 이달리아 특별구는 황제 조지 2세의 거처이다. 콘코디아 구는 아틀란티움의 입법 기관, 행정 기관, 박물관, 근정전, 그리고 각종 기념비 등이 위치하도록 설계되어 있는 행정구역이다. 현재 그 곳은 1층 짜리 행정-거주 겸용 건물과 여러 개의 편의 시설, 그리고 2개의 작은 인공 호수가 위치해 있다. 오로라 도는 또한 1860년대에 중국인 이민 노동자들이 만들고 운영한 금광 시설의 역사적인 장소이기도 하다. 국가의 활동 The Atlantium website uses several different self-descriptions, including "self-declared state", "aspirant microstate" and "global sovereign state". In line with its claim to be a "primarily non-territorial" state Atlantium does not maintain any formal territorial claims; however, it does promote the idea that Cruickshank's apartment, and the Province of Aurora, have extraterritorial status; in practice these properties remain under Australian juridsdiction. No established nation has recognised Atlantium's sovereignty claims, and it has no reciprocal diplomatic relations. Atlantium has appointed "unaccredited diplomatic representatives" called "Imperial Legates" in the United States, Pakistan, Poland, Brazil, India, Italy, Iran, Signapore, Serbia and Switzerland. The group has awarded "Imperial Honours" to various recipients, generally in recognition of political activism or for service to local communities. 도장과 화폐 Stamps, coins and banknotes are sold by Atlantium, which utilises a decimal currency system of 100 Imperial Centi to the Imperial Solidus. Atlantium's website claims that the profits from those sales are used for "the Empire's ongoing operations" as well as charitable causes. 도장 The earliest documented media report referring to Atlantium is a 1984 philatelic magazine article about its cinderella stamp releases. There are currently 12 issues of Atlantian stamps, and a monthly postal service between Concordia and Idalia will commence in the second half of 2008. 동전 Atlantium mints coins, though the levels of Atlantian economic activity remain low. The first coin was the 20th anniversary 10 Solidi coin, which has a likeness of George Cruickshank as the obverse and the Imperial Eagle as the reverse. In 2011, a 30 Solidi coin was issued to commemorate the 30th anniversary of Atlantium. The coin has the likeness of George Cruickshank on the obverse and the Wedge-tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) on the reverse. Struck in Cupronickel and plated with 9 carat gold. 지폐 아틀란티움의 지폐는 임페리얼 솔리디라 불리며 현재 2006년판과 2007년판으로 구분되어 있다. 국민권 As of 2006, the group reportedly had 903 "citizens" in over 90 countries. The website names just over 20 individuals holding such functions as minister, director, magister and imperial legate. Atlantium says its citizenship does not supersede previously existing citizenships. Atlantians contend that they are all dual-citizens, and that Atlantium actively encourages its members to participate in the political processes of their resident countries. While the group uses the words "citizenship" and "diplomatic" idiosyncratically, supporters note that Atlantium has made no secret of its attempts at redefining existing paradigms, and claim that doing so is a fundamental motivation for the group's existence. 각주 분류:오스트레일리아의 마이크로네이션